warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poll Hub
Welcome to the Poll Hub! Here, you can create and vote on polls! Please do not edit or delete polls if the polls are following the rules. It is very disrespectful. Please only create polls with 2 or more options, or I will have to edit or delete them. How to create a poll: (TEMPLATE) (poll name) (Option 1) (Option 2) (More options if you would like) IMPORTANT: Remove the nowiki tags at the beginning and end of your poll before publishing your edit or people will not be able to vote on your poll! ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Polls: (Please create polls below this text.) what is spook name your own with xtra spook so its found easier ares those wierd flying dragon things 85000000 cossacks offers what is a better duo/trio/whatever who cares cossack + schutze with any weapons anything else because i dont know what a brain is option 1 option 3 boa with ancile and ecu + the rest of the team weyland + mender + tyr name your own in the comments with pek pek at the end so its found easier Should Pixonic add MegaMutant456’s idea for the robot Frenzy into the game? Yes No Which bot makes the best scout? Phantom Ao Qin Hover Strider Pursuer Kumhino Cossack boi Anything else. (Put in comments) Why, in your opinion, the Schutze is removed from the game (temporarily or not)? Choose the one you think is most likely correct —— Bok the chicken 0. Because it is useless as a training bot because there are too less fun heavy weapons that are easy to acquire at the start to put on the Schutze. 1. Because Schutze is not used economically and it does not benefit Pixonic. 2. Because Pixonic needs to use its name in the future to make a better but completely different marksman robot. 3. Because Schutze is used too frequently in tanking. 4. Because Pixonic feels the Schutze is ugly. �� 5. Because Pixonic dislikes Germany for attacking the USSR in WW2. (Seriously, I’m joking ��) 6. Because the single heavy slot robot is actually the more costly Traditionalist Falcon, so Pixonic can gain more money by selling these bad boys. 7. Because Pixonic ran out of ideas for updates. 8. Because Pixonic expects a giagantic rush to buy the legendary Schutze when WR brings it back, so it can set the price to 10,000 Au as a exclusive offer, encouraging people to spend $€£¥ to attain the Schutze. 9. Because it is too special, and Pixonic thinks it is a nuisance. 10. Because Schutze deserves to be punished. 11. Because Pixonic is bored. 12. Because there really is a technical problem with the Schutze so they need to troubleshoot it. ��. Other reasons: write in the comments with the title: Schutze shouldn’t be removed because of this! I know you would want to choose multiple choices, so choose this for: All of the above. Even the stupid ones, because Pixonic should give us a real reason. How can Schutze be buffed (assuming it’s still in the game?) Actually, put it back in the game. Nothing else. Buff everything. Give it extra firepower. Extra speed? Please? More defence. Needs module slots. Buffed Up to the point where it equals to Schutze 2.0 (User ideas) Buffed up to the point where it equals to Schutze 3.0 (User ideas) Buffed up to the point where it equals to Schutze 4.0 (User ideas) Buffed up to the point where it equals to Schutze 5.0 (User ideas) Buffed up to the point where it equals to Scharfshutze (User ideas) Leave it in EXILE. should pix buff the lil boi cossack yes need moar speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed yes need moar health yes need module slots yes need bettah jaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmp yes need to go 250 kph no Which robot is better? Lancelot Rhino Should Ares be nerfed? Epic yes Super yes Yes Nerf the speed Nerf ability Nerf ability duration Increase ability cooldown Nerf health Make all lockdown weapons and lockdown ammo unmountable Maybe No Actually, we need a buff Schutze kek Which Ragnorak robot would you use against an assault robot? Loki Fenrir tyr Which of the four factions do you think is best? People’s Republic of China The Pantheon Ragnorak Squad (UNOFFICIAL NAME) Factory (Bulwark, Raven etc.) Should Tyr get a buff? Absoloutely Yes Maybe No Should Phantom be stronger? Buff everything lots Buff everything a little More Hp More Speed More Firepower Longer ability duration No Epic no Should Mercury be buffed? Yes, back to pre-4.8. Yes Buff HP Buff Helldive damage Maybe No I HATE MERCURY NERF IT MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which robot/weapon needs to be cheaper? Hellburner (lower gold cost) Hellburner (silver) Ao Guang (lower gold cost) Ao Qin (lower gold cost) Ao Qin (silver) Tyr (gold) Fenrir (gold) Haechi (gold) Bulgasari (gold) Spectre (gold) Rogatka (silver) BRING SCHUTZE BACK PLEASE BRING BOA BACK PLEASE (with old model) BRING GOLEM BACK PLEASE Nemesis (gold) Hover (lower gold cost) Hover (silver) Carnage (silver) Pursuer (lower gold cost) Pursuer (silver) Weyland (gold) Mender (gold) Ion (gold) Sting (silver) Avenger (lower gold cost) Avenger (nerf to make it like Punisher and silver) Wasp (gold) Wasp (silver) Areblast (silver) Ballista (gold) Redeemer (gold) Ember (gold) Igniter (gold) Blaze (gold) Blaze (silver) What robot/weapon currently needs to be buffed the most? Hellburner Spectre Ion Hussar Bulgasari Haechi Thunder Nothing, bring the old bots back. Like Schutze. Which Aegis barrier bot would you use in a 1v1 scenario against a tanky robot (excluding robots with Aegis shield and physical shield)? Blitz Bulwark Fenrir Against a tanky robot (eg Bulwark), what would you use in a 1v1 scenario? Spectre Haechi Bulgasari Invader Fenrir Bulwark Ao Jun Ares Tyr Hellburner Mercury Kumiho All hail King Cossack SCHUUUUUUUUtTTTTZZZZZZEEEEEE Other Should Hellburner be buffed? Yes, back to its pre-4.7 state Yes, back to what it was when it was released Yes Just buff the robot itself More firepower please! Just buff the ability damage and death damage Just buff the ability damage Just buff the death damage Buff the ability duration and lower the cooldown Maybe No NERF IT!!! Should Haechi be buffed? Yes, back to what it was when it was released Yes Just buff the robot itself Just buff the energy shield Just lower the ability cooldown Maybe No NERF IT!!! Should Spectre be buffed? Yes, back to what it was when it was released Yes Just buff the robot itself Buff the ability only Just buff the stealth duration Just lower the ability cooldown Maybe No NERF IT!!! Should Bulgasari be buffed? Yes, back to what it was when it was released Yes Just buff the robot itself Just buff the physical shield Just lower the ability cooldown Maybe No NERF IT!!! should pix add melee weapons? No Super No Epic No yes Is Cossack cute? Yes is vewy cute wold giv hugz No I evil meanie What is the biggest nerf in WR’s history? Spectre(V4.3) Haechi(V4.3) Hellburner(V4.7) Thunder(V0.9.1) Orkan(V4.3) Other What is the biggest buff in WR’s history? Falcon(V4.3) Invader(V4.7) Mercury(V4.3) Blitz(V5.0) Other Would you buy 1 billion silver for $99.99? Yes No What robot is best? Ares Hades Nemesis Should there be a campaign or story mode added? Yes! Maybe... No Should aiming controls be more skill oriented (Eg. Toggling auto aiming, sniper mode, bullet drop, dispersion, bullet velocity, etc.)? Yes No What??? Do you think WR is currently in a pay - to - win state? If so, should it no longer be in a pay - to - win? (I myself think it’s pay - to - win and that it shouldn’t be.) Yes, and it should get out of its pay - to - win state. Yes, and it shouldn’t get out of its pay - to - win state. No. Which robot is better? Hellburner (1x Exodus, 1x Pinata) Mercury (1x Exodus, 2x Pinata) Which setup is better? Mercury (1x Ember, 2x Gust) Mercury (1x Avenger, 2x Gust) Should the Carnage’s cost of 4,000 gold be lowered? Yes No Should Kumiho get a 3rd medium? No Yes (Like Haechi) Yes (Like Bulgasari) Should Invader’s Incursion do half the damage of Mercury’s Helldive, in addition to its current effects? Yes No Is MegaMutant456 a good wiki user? Absolutely, he needs to be a Trainee Moderator! Yes No Do you like Mercury? Yes No Is I didn't spend money in this game a good wiki user? Yes No Category:Fan Works